A friend?
by THEBOSS101
Summary: stan and cartman make a bet and now stan has to be cartman's best friend for a whole day.i only made it a day so the story could be short. it is a little cute story about how cartman really fell's.i would love to make a longer version with it being a week instead of a day but only if it has enoght review's because i don't want to make a story no one read's any way r/r enjoy !


I don't own south park this story is stanman I really did not see one this is a quick one shot if you want I could make a longer version but only if you know I get enough review's not to be picky I just don't want to make a story no one read's I hope you enjoy my story r/r!

stan's point of view

it was a cold day at school as sat in gym .I hate high school. i heard we had to play tug of war,oh well at least I like that game even though it is so easy. I mean I beat every one. i made kyle cry it was so funny,don't tell him I told you but it was so funny. just then the bell rung at least school is over yeah to home stan will go.

'hey stan.'' I heard cartman say as he walked to me. What does he want?

''what cartman?'' I asked not wanting to talk to him.

''umm how about we make a bet.'' he said in a very evil voice. I stopped to look at him.

''what?'' I asked confused. What kind of bet does he want to make.

''a bet.'' he say's again in a very annoyed voice.

''what kind of bet?'' I asked. What would he want from me. What does he want to bet.

''okay how about this if you win at tug of war tomorrow,I have to clean your room for a week.'' he say's happy. I think he thinks he is going to win.

''okay what if you when?'' ask expecting him to say something like you have to beat up kyle or you have to clean my basement or something like that.

''you have to be my best friend for a day.'' he say's now I am confused why would he want me to be his best friend.

''why do you think it will make kyle angry?'' I ask i mean that has to be the reason why.

''no I just want you to be my friend.'' he say's walking away I say okay and we shake hands

school the next day

still stan's pov

I walk into gym it is last period again now time to beat cartman. he walks in the gym teacher start's saying the rules when she finally shuts up she hand's us the rope and we start.

''come on stan just give up you can't beat me.'' he say's with a evil grin. No one knows about our bet but I sure anit going to be cartman's anything for a day especially not best friend god no no

he started to pull the rope after about three minutes I fell in the mud OH NO I lost I have to be (gulp) cartman's friend

''hey stan best friend.'' cartman's say's

''oh god what cartman?'' I say so angry now I have to spend time with him omg no.

''no no that's not how you talk to your best friend now is it.'' he say's in a glory voice. Oh god a whole day with cartman great not.

''come on stan let's go to my house.'' he say's sadly I follow him.

We walked a long way he smiled the whole time. Why was he so happy? I decided to ask him

''cartman why are you so happy'' I asked as we approached his house.

''well umm stan'' he began before his mom came out the door.

''hello cartman, oh look you brought a friend well I am happy you have friends.'' his mom said as she came to the door I guess she heard said she was glad as if she was surprised but cartman has friend's right? But no one like him wow I am confused.

''well I am going out bye boy's be good'' she say's as she walked pass me and cartman and drives away I look at cartman and he walks inside I follow.

''cartman why did you mom look so surprised.'' I said as we walked up his stair's

''well stan I I...i just don't want to talk about it'' catrtman said in a sad but at the same time angry voice as we sat on his bed. he turned away but he looked sad you could see it. just then a sad tear fell down his face

''cartman'' I said I was worried I mean this is cartman no one liked him maybe that is it maybe that is why he was so happy that I was coming over.

''stan'' he said in a very sad voice trying to get my attention he looked at me his eyes were red and he was crying

''I ..i don't ..don't umm have any friend's everyone void's me I know I can be a jerk but you would be too if you were me. I mean my mom is my dad and I am so lonely,my life suck's.'' he say's now fully crying I pat his back I honestly feel bad for him that's why he is so mean he is lonely.

''hey cartman why are you so mean to kyle.'' I asked curious maybe he wanted to be kyle's friend and was so mean to him to get his attention..

''because stan it's not fair,i mean kyle only want's to be your friend when he need's you but when you need him where is he gone. He treat's you like crap but you keep going back defending him from me I would love to be your friend you are so coll but you seem to hate me.'' He said in a low very sad voice. So that is why he hates kyle he is jealous.

''okay cartman you are kind of right. yeah some time he is unreliable but he is here most of the time but cartman you don't have to be jealous of kyle to be my friend I like you too your pretty cool.'' I sad hugging him.

''really,you mean you are my friend too'' he said excitedly wiping his tear's

''yeah now how about I beat you in a game of football on xbox.'' I said smiling he smiled back . He grabbed the xbox and we stared playing

the end

wow that was kind of long sorry it is super late so I am tried. i just needed a beak from my last story.i hop you like it. this is pretty much a stanman story since I see one and I really like that pairing please r/r and I hope you like it thank you and have a lovely day


End file.
